miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miracle Box
Master Fu's chest is a wooden box owned by Master Fu that is hidden in a secret compartment in a phonograph. It is meant to store Miraculouses. Appearance The chest is made out of very dark reddish brown wood, has a golden hinge for the lid, and is shaped like a octagon. Four of the sides have golden buttons on the center, and the four sides in between them have two golden buttons that are vertically aligned. Each button has a darker-colored Chinese character on it naming an animal from the Chinese zodiac . The lid of the box at the top has a red design, a circle with patterns in the middle surrounded by wavy lives as the edge. Inside the box, there is a gold outline of a flower with five petals, each petal having a pointed tip, and a center. The color outside of the flower is red. Each section of the flower is meant for a Miraculous. The center section is raised above the others, and it includes the yin-yang symbol, yin having a red outline and yang having a white outline. In yin, there is a red circle with five blacks spots, which is where the Ladybug Miraculous is placed. In yang, there is a silver paw print within a silver edged circle, which is where the Cat Miraculous is placed. Each petal-shaped section is a different color with a darker-shaded circled symbol in the center. The petal section opposite of the lid's hinge is blue with a darker blue peacock symbol, which is where the Peacock Miraculous is placed. The lower left petal section is pink with a purple butterfly symbol, which is where the Moth Miraculous is placed. The lower right petal section is green with a darker green turtle shell symbol, which is where the Turtle Miraculous is placed. The upper left petal section is orange with a darker orange fox symbol, which is where the Fox Miraculous is placed. And the upper right petal section is yellow with a darker yellow bee symbol, which is where the Bee Miraculous is placed. Sightings * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Theme Song Season 1 * Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origin Part 1) Trivia * The box appears to be patterned after an East-Asian influence, as evidenced by the octagonal construction, the flower-patterned inlay, and the stylized, red relief. It's currently unknown why this is. ** The flower is probably styled after the cherry blossom, though it could be based on any other bloom of the malus genus. * When Master Fu gives Miraculouses to Marinette and Adrien, each Miraculous is in a tiny version of the chest. However, the tiny chests don't have the golden buttons, and the bottom of the insides are entirely red. * To open the chest, Master Fu must spin the chest 170 degrees. A hatch pops open, and carved dragons's glowing red eyes adorn a set of ten buttons. Master Fu presses 4 of the 10 buttons,. The top pops off and a intricate tiny divided table spirals out of the octagonal chest. It currently contains the Fox Miraculous in a orange spot, the Bee Miraculous in a yellow spot, and when it was first seen, it still contained the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. The purple, blue, and green sections are empty; the Moth (purple) Miraculous being in possession of Hawk Moth, the Peacock (blue) Miraculous in a safe within the Agreste's mansion and the Turtle (green) Miraculous the in possession of Master Fu himself.